After School Lesson
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Kasamatsu gets detention for the whole week, missing basketball practice. Kise decides that he needs to punish him in advance. [ Day Two: Classroom ] [ Written by Ryou ]


After School Lesson

* * *

Kise was shocked to hear from Coach that Kasamatsu would be missing the next week of practice, just because he got detention.

The blond had decided that he needed to go track down his sempai, and question him about his predicament.

So, here Kise is, standing just outside Kasamatsu's classroom, ten minutes after the bell rang. He, for some reason, had lost the will to barge on in, as soon as he caught a glimpse of the teacher.

Kise huffed, frowning as the teacher intently held his gaze on Kasamatsu, who looked very annoyed.

Kise kept on looking at the teacher, then switching his stare to Kasamatsu. The blond kept this up for another five minutes, before his legs began to tire.

Kise raised his hand, about to knock on the door, thinking up some excuse to tell the teacher, but then the immediately dropped his fist ad ran around the corner once he saw the teacher stand, say something to Kasamatsu before coming straight for the door.

He scrambled and hid behind an open door just around the corner, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

The teacher passed by him, whistling some tune that Kise thought sounded very familiar, swinging his car keys around his finger. He breathed a sigh of relief, and quietly went back to Kasamatsu's classroom. He quickly walked inside and closed the door behind him softly.

"Sempai," Kise whispered, staring at Kasamatsu who had his head buried in his arms, looking almost as if he was asleep. A second later, his head shot up, startling Kise.

"Kise, the hell are you doing here?" Kasamatsu asked, no- more like demanded. He shifted in his seat, staring at the model.

"Sempai! I came to ask you about how you got detention..." Kise's grin faltered at Kasamatsu's glaring eyes.

"I got into a fight." He muttered after a minute, crossing his arms, staring out the window in disinterest.

"Eh! How? Over what?" Kise demanded, slamming his hands down on Kasamatsu's desk.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "It's nothing important, Kise. Get to practice."

"No. Coach said I can skip this practice."

"What, why'd he say that?" Kasamatsu twitched, watching Kise shrug, feigning innocence.

"I dunno," Kise finally answered, pouting, "He never said. Just told me to scram if I wasn't going to practice with the others." He grinned, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Tch, well, you know why I'm here; feel free to leave." Kasamatsu said, motioning to the door nonchalantly.

Kise shook his head, moving so he was standing behind Kasamatsu's chair. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and gently laid them on Kasamatsu's shoulder, rubbing them softly. "But sempai," Kise leaned down, whispering in the captain's ear. "I really believe that you need to be punished for missing so much practice."

"I didn't miss it yet, you idiot." Kasamatsu meant to yell it, but it came out in a strangled whisper as Kise's hands trailed down, tugging the buttons apart and opening his shirt a crack.

Kise's tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear, gently nibbling on the top. "It's punishment in advance," Kise replied, nuzzling his sempai's hair. "Think of it as an after school lesson."

Kasamatsu hummed in response, leaning back as Kise trailed kisses down to the nape of his neck. "Can't you just wait till after I'm done with detention?" He hissed, trying to stop himself from moaning.

Kise whined in denial, lapping at Kasamatsu's neck, sending shivers down the older boy's spine. His fingers slipped under the shirt Kasamatsu wore, tweaking and squeezing his nipples.

Kasamatsu moaned, almost inaudibly, as Kise continued to ravage his sempai. He stopped, earning a disapproving glare, before he pulled the black haired boy from his chair.

Kise sat him on the teacher's desk, pushing his legs apart and rubbing him through his pants. He could feel his sempai become harder, and he grinned devilishly.

It didn't take much for Kise to get excited, because hearing Kasamatsu's soft moans and groans nearly threw him over the edge.

He unzipped Kasamatsu's pants, tilting his hips back in order to pull his pants and boxers all the way down. He quickly began teasing and stroking his sempai's shaft, as well as playing with his exposed nipples, making the older boy slowly come undone.

Kasamatsu practically mewled as Kise bent forward to attack his neck, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his heated body. He reached forward, fingers fumbling to undo the blond's belt and pants. He eventually got it, and quickly tugged Kise's pants and boxers down, joining his on the floor.

His shaky fingers grabbed Kise's erect cock, giving it a few tugs and strokes, making the blond moan loudly.

"Se- sempai... I need to..." The model stopped mid-sentence, noticing the needing look that Kasamatsu was giving him. He cracked a smile, and leaned down to gently place a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. He spread his legs further apart, lining his cock up with Kasamatsu's entrance.

Kasamatsu lay back, his weight supported by his elbows which rested on the desk still, and sighed wantonly as Kise teasingly pushed inside. He frowned a bit in discomfort as Kise slowly began thrusting inside him.

A soft groan escaped Kise as he quickened his thrusts, his hand reaching forward so he could pump Kasamatsu's penis in time with his thrusts. "Ka- Kasamatsu-sempai... You've been _really_ bad." He huffed, snapping his hips forward, his hand squeezing around Kasamatsu's cock, making the older boy growl at him.

"D- Don't make me kick yo- you..." Kasamatsu replied, letting his head fall back as Kise continued to rough pace. He wrapped his bare legs around Kise's waist, pushing back eagerly into Kise's deep thrusts. He pushed himself off the desk, pulling Kise forward into a teeth clashing kiss.

Kise feverishly moved against Kasamatsu's body, moaning into the heated kiss as he took his hand away from Kasamatsu's shaft, using both hands to lift up the older male, granting better access as he continued to thrust up inside his sempai.

Kasamatsu moaned loudly as Kise's cock continuously grazed his prostate, his arms wrapping tight around the blond's neck.

Kise picked up the pace, bring Kasamatsu down on his cock in time with his rough thrusts. He attacked Kasamatsu's neck when he threw his head back, vision swimming as heat pooled in the depths of his stomach.

Kise pushed Kasamatsu against the chalkboard, trapping him in between his body and the cold surface of the chalkboard.

"K- _ise!_" Kasamatsu choked out, throwing his head back against the chalkboard as he came onto the models stomach, as well as his own.

Kise came hard, still thrusting and pumping Kasamatsu's cock, "Yukio..." Kise moaned out, resting his head against the black haired boys shoulder, panting.

He gently pulled his penis out of the Captain, still half-hard. He grinning tiredly, eyes meeting Kasamatsu's, "So, sempai, how was that for punishment?" He asked, chuckling as he followed the boy to their clothes.

"Apparently not good enough." He mumbled, cocking his eyebrow at Kise's half-hard cock. "But, I guess I'll just have to fix that." He whispered, dropping to his knees in front of the blond.

* * *

_Omake:  
_

Kise finished the last button on his shirt, grinning at Kasamatsu. "So, sempai," He called, getting the attention of the older boy.

"What?" Kasamatsu demanded, frowning as he fixed his pants.

"You never _did _tell me what you got into a fight about... ?"

"... It's stupid." Kasamatsu mumbled, his cheeks flushing at the memory.

"Tell me!" Kise begged, latching onto Kasamatsu's blazer, making the boy smack him away.

"Idiot! This guy in my class was talking bad about you, _okay!?_"Kasamatsu yelled in a huff, crossing his arms as he fumed at the floor.

Kise stared, blinking once, then twice. "S- Sempai!" He cried, pulling the shorted boy into a hug. "You do ca- _uagh_!"

* * *

Ryou: Weird positions are weird. *blushes* _Itdoesn'thelpwhenIgigglelikeaschoolgirlwhileIwrite thesethings..._

A- anyways... finished Day Two. Next is... _What is next_? I think the Pool? Yeah. I'm done with Kasamatsu... For now. Moving onto a different pair I've been meaning to write~


End file.
